redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
AboutRedwallWiki
Welcome! The Redwall Wiki is first and foremost a communal wiki resource dedicated to providing current and relevant information and news regarding Redwall, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman, and Brian Jacques. This also includes the Redwall Online Community, as well as all Redwall-related media. To start contributing, please see the , Manual of Style, and Community Central pages to learn more about how we operate! If you're interested in helping get the word out about the Wiki, see here. If you have a hot news tip or media query, please feel free to Contact Us. * Addresses: ** Site: redwallwiki.com > http://redwall.wikia.com ** http://www.youtube.com/user/redwallwiki ** http://www.facebook.com/redwallwiki ** http://www.twitter.com/redwallwiki ** https://www.instagram.com/redwallwiki/ ** http://redwallwiki.blogspot.com ** Redwall Answers *'Founder': LordTBT *'Main Language': English *'Editors': See list *'Started': October 10, 2005 *'Policies & Copyrights' Administrators *LordTBT *Cornflower *Ember_Nickel Interesting Facts *First character article: Martin the Warrior! *First image: Coggs! 178 countries have visited the Redwall Wiki: United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Germany, Sweden, Russia, Finland, Philippines, France, Ireland, Netherlands, Brazil, Singapore, Italy, Japan, Hong Kong, India, Spain, Poland, Norway, South Korea, Turkey, South Africa, Portugal, Belgium, Denmark, Switzerland, Mexico, Israel, Malaysia, Hungary, Ukraine, Romania, Taiwan, Thailand, Greece, United Arab Emirates, Austria, Czech Republic, Indonesia, Bulgaria, Argentina, Slovakia, Saudi Arabia, Colombia, China, Malta, Chile, Serbia, Latvia, Egypt, Slovenia, Croatia, Trinidad and Tobago, Pakistan, Guam, Macedonia, Iran, Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, Peru, Lithuania, Venezuela, Kuwait, Qatar, Vietnam, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Estonia, Albania, Serbia and Montenegro, Morocco, Tunisia, Jamaica, Costa Rica, Algeria, Belarus, Georgia, Iraq, Iceland, Senegal, Moldova, Lebanon, Panama, Jordan, Guatemala, Kenya, Cyprus, Bolivia, Ecuador, Luxembourg, Sri Lanka, Barbados, Kazakhstan, Bahrain, Oman, Bahamas, Tanzania, Nigeria, Bangladesh, Brunei, Mongolia, Libya, Uruguay, El Salvador, Cayman Islands, Ghana, Honduras, Palestinian Territory, Lesotho, Bermuda, Niger, Isle of Man, Mauritius, Jersey, Netherlands Antilles, Monaco, Syria, U.S. Virgin Islands, Montenegro, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Myanmar, Botswana, Martinique, Aland Islands, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Dominica, Fiji, Sudan, Angola, Saint Kitts and Nevis, Afghanistan, Guadeloupe, Zimbabwe, Namibia, Grenada, Nicaragua, Laos, Djibouti, Gibraltar, Aruba, Uganda, Saint Lucia, Reunion, Benin, Greenland, Uzbekistan, Yemen, Paraguay, Ivory Coast, Nepal, Faroe Islands, Mali, Guernsey, Macau SAR China, British Virgin Islands, Antigua and Barbuda, Anguilla, Burkina Faso, New Caledonia, Congo - Kinshasa, Maldives, Gambia, Zambia, Cape Verde, Mozambique, Ethiopia, Cambodia, Turks and Caicos Islands, Marshall Islands, Seychelles, Belize, Andorra, Togo, and Tajikistan Statistics The following links provide various types of statistics for the Redwall Wiki: * * Redwall Wiki Dump *Available here: **Current version **Full history **Images back-up RSS/Atom newsfeeds RSS *Redwall Wiki News: here *Recent Changes: here *New Pages: here Atom *Recent Changes: here *New Pages:here History The Redwall Wiki was founded on October 10, 2005 by LordTBT in an attempt rejuvenate the Redwall Online Community from its downward spiral into listless forums and non-tended websites. In 2008, the Redwall Wiki celebrated 2500 articles with a new domain, redwallwiki.com. *2017 Annual Press Release *2016 Annual Press Release *2015 Annual Press Release *2014 Annual Press Release *2013 Annual Press Release *2012 Annual Press Release *2011 Annual Press Release *2010 Annual Press Release *2009 Annual Press Release *2008 Annual Press Release *2007 Annual Press Release Timeline *'10 October 2005' The Redwall Wiki founded. *'6 January 2006' The Redwall Wiki reaches over 400 articles in approximately 3 months. *'11 February 2006' The Redwall Wiki receives a front page promotion from Dave Lindsay, webmaster of the sole official Redwall site. *'May 2006' The Redwall Wiki is the May 2006 Featured Wikia! *'26 May 2006' 1000th article by FlinkyTheStoat. Congratulations! *'17 December 2006' 1500th article by LordTBT. *'13 April 2007' . *'9 May 2007' 2000th article by FlinkyTheStoat! *'13 May 2008' The Redwall Wiki is a Wikia Spotlight Wiki! *'15 June 2008' 2500th article by LordTBT! *'February 2010' The Redwall Wiki is a Spotlight Wiki during the month of February 2010. *'August 2011' The Redwall Wiki is a Spotlight Wiki during the month of August 2011. *'28 August 2013' 3000th article by LordTBT. *'November 2015' The Redwall Wiki is a Spotlight Wiki during the month of November 2015. Friends of the Redwall Wiki The following are external links to those Redwall websites and others who have linked the Redwall Wiki. *The Official Redwall Website *The Redwall Experience *Dibbuns Against Bedtime *Redwall Russia *The Long Patrol *Terrouge *Redwall: Warlords *Snowfur's Redwall Encyclopedia *Incredibooks *Spirit of Redwall RPG Forum *Literature Wiki *Warriors Wiki *Chronicles of Ancient Darkness Wiki *The Deptford Mice Wiki *Redwall Roleplaying Wiki *Delilah & Julius Wiki Redwall Wiki Redwall Wiki Redwall Wiki